Spirited Away: When We Meet Again
by Lilyfromthewoods
Summary: It has been a year since Chihiro left the spirit world. No matter what she can't seem to forget about it. One day she tells her best friend Mei (Who is extremely gullible) about her Supernatural trip. Together they wait for Haku to fulfill his promise. Rated T to be safe.
1. Kapitel: Eins

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Spirited Away or It's awesome characters, However I own this story.**

* * *

**Kapitel eins:**

"Chihiro! Your going to be late for school!" My mom yelled from downstairs. It had been a year since I had been to the spirit world, and I still had the purple hair band that reminded me that it wasn't a dream. I picked up my backpack and headed down the stairs. My mom had been swinging the keys back and forth obviously irritated. I grabbed a granola bar. "Let's head out." she said as she walked to the door. " M'kay." I said between bites. We got into the car, the same car that drove us to the gateway to the spirit world. Now everything I saw reminded me of the spirit world. When we officially arrived at the Middle school I waved. Today I decided that I was going to tell my most trusted friend about the Supernatural trip I took.

I walked into the school that reminded me of a prison. I would glance at someone occasionally and connect them with a spirit, or what spirit they looked like. Sometimes I would find someone who reminded me of the Radish Spirit or Boh and I would burst out laughing. I finally found my friend. She was a tall blonde. Her name is Mei. I was a little hesitant to tell her, what if she thought I was crazy? Or even worse a big Liar? I pushed my doubt aside. "Chihiro!" Mei yelled. "Hey, I need to tell you something after school. " She smiled. "Are you telling me who you crush is finally!" I frowned. "No, well actually," I paused, I would be lying if I said I wasn't. "It leads up to that." I could feel her excitement growing. "Really!" she said it like it was the thing she wanted to hear the most in the world. "Yes." I walked to my class. Mei Reminded me of Rin even though I didn't know why. The only spirit that I haven't connected to a person was Haku, I could probably never find a person like him. I don't know if that is a Good thing or a Bad thing. I remembered the promise he made. I know when he made the promise it was a "maybe" situation like if he found a way to get to me or I coincidentally ran into the spirit world again. The latter being more unlikely. I didn't hate him for making such a promise. Still I couldn't help being depressed at the thought of never seeing him again. That is why I needed someone like Mei to relieve my burden.

Soon School was over and I met up with Mei. She was practically bursting with excitement. "Chihiroooo!" I sighed. "Yesssss" I said. "Okay, tell me who is your crush!" I grabbed her arm pulled her into the middle of the field. "Okay now spill!" she said adding warmth to her voice. "Would you think I was crazy if I told you that I have gone to the spirit world." Her expression suddenly went serious. "I'd believe you if you said that it was the truth and you promise that it's not a lie, I know you don't break promises." I put on my most serious face. "I swear on my life that it is not a lie." I felt the back of my head to touch the purple hair band that Zeniba made me to reassure that I wasn't telling my self a lie. "At first I thought you were joking but it turns out you are serious. Okay then tell me who is you crush." she smiled wide. "You will figure that out in the story." her smile grew so big it was creepy. "Don't tell me, he is a spirit." I looked at my feet feeling my face grow hotter and hotter. "Maybe." She nearly exploded with joy. "OH MY GOSH, FORBIDDEN ROMANCE!" she yelled like it was the greatest concept in the world. My face was the color of a strawberry. "Will you let me tell you?" I asked in embarrassment. "Okay, but you better not be lying to me. I will be really disappointing if this is a joke." I sighed. "Why would I lie about this?" She smiled "I'm ready to hear all of it, bring it on!" I grinned and sat down in the grass and Mei followed.

I started. "A year ago, before I met you we were heading to my house that I currently live in and my dad took a wrong turn. We headed up the rugged path thinking that it would take us to our destination. Of course my dad had sped through it Until we came to a sculpture and a gateway. My dad said it was made of plaster not stone and wanted to go in. My mind told me it was a bad Idea so I kept my feet firmly planted refusing to go inside in hope that they would turn around. Of course I was wrong and my mom also decided to go. I didn't want to be alone so a ran to catch up to her and clinged onto her arm. My parents marveled at the place. Of course we got out of that building and were lead to an open area. Dad suggested that it was an old 90's amusement park, and we walked to what seemed like the town. My parents smelled food so of course being as hungry as they were decided that they wanted to go and eat it. We looked around for awhile until we found it. All my bad vibes went off as I saw my parents gobble down the food. They offered me some but I refused. I went to go explore and came across a bridge and what seemed like a bathhouse. I gawked for awhile at it's size. A boy came up to me telling me I shouldn't be here and leave before nightfall, but we both knew it was to late it was sunset." I paused to look at Mei's expression. She looked completely engrossed. "Why'd you stop!" she moaned. "Okay, I will continue. He told me he would hold them off and of course I didn't know what he meant but as the lanterns lit themselves up and dark figures started to appear I started to know what he meant. Panicked I went to the restaurant my parents were at. When I got there I noticed they looked bigger but when my dad turned around he had the face of a pig! My mom did too, the shadow started whipping them and I ran away and called for my parents refusing to believe that they were the pigs themselves. I ran to where we came from only to see and ocean. A boat came up and I was a little relieved until is saw spirits coming out of it. I held up my hand and I noticed it was becoming transparent. I almost had a heart-attack. I ran to a spot to hide and started Crying. Hoping just Hoping it was a dream. Who would know that later only a few weeks later I would be hoping the exact opposite. Anyways I hid behind the steps until the same boy from e-" Mei grinned wildly, to big to not notice. "Is it him?" My face flushed scarlet. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself. Anyways, He was the same boy from earlier. He told me to calm down and that it would be all right. He handed me some food and I swallowed it and I wasn't transparent any more." I continued till the story was over and it took an hour to tell.

Mei smiled. "You're still waiting for him aren't you?" She sighed. "I am." I admitted.

* * *

**Flowerfromthewoods: I hoped you liked It if you see any errors please put it in the reviews! Feel free to PM me if needed. My sister was the one who edited my story so a Review would be greatly appreciated. I'm also hoping to get the chapter done Tomorrow or in a couple of days. Thank you for reading this.**


	2. Kapitel: Zwei

Disclaimer:** I do not own spirited away.**

**Kapitel Zwei:**

Mei smiled. "Your still waiting for him aren't you?" She sighed. "I am." I admitted.

Through all of the Impossibilities I knew that still deep down that I was waiting. At night I would look into the sky for a silver strand "Chihiro! Hey! Snap out of it!" Mei pulled me out of my head. "What?" I muttered. "I want to talk about your adventure more, why don't have a sleepover at my house." She said suddenly. "Ah okay." I'm glad that she believed me and didn't think I was crazy. I pulled out my phone and dialed my moms number. When she answered she was screaming. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IT IS 17:30 YOU SHOULD BE HOME ALREADY." I sighed. "Sorry, I just want to know if I can stay at Mei's house tonight?" I asked. She paused a while before answering. "Sure, be polite." she said her mood changing. "Oh, and say hi to her parents for me okay?" My parents were close friends with her parents so whenever something involved Mei it was always a yes. "Sure." I answered. "Love ya." she said. "Love you too, mom, bye." I hung up and put the phone into my pocket. "A, yes?" Mei asked. "Yes." I answered grabbing my bag off of the ground.

We got to her two story not too shabby home in a couple of minutes since she didn't live far from the school. Mei opened her door and yelled. "I'm home! Can Chihiro spend the night?" Her mom ran down the stairs. "Sure!" she yelled and she scrambled to the kitchen. "Let's go to my room!" Mei yelled as she pulled me up the stairs. When we entered her bright room she patted the floor, signaling for me to sit down. "Okay! So Haku is your crush?" My face flushed. "Of course at the time I didn't Identify it as love but soon after I realized." She grinned. "This would make the most epic love story! It could be called 'Haku Returns' or 'The Spirit and The Girl'." I sighed. "It would have to be a mutual love though. I'm pretty sure it is only one-sided." She didn't seem to pay attention to my remark she just rambled on. "I would have never guessed you fell in love with a spirit! A spirit!" I nearly laughed aloud. "Of course you wouldn't have guessed it you haven't believed in spirits until I told you." "Well I would have believed earlier if you had just told me." she pouted. "Your so Gullible it Astonishes me." She laughed. "No, I just really trust you." I smiled. "I'm glad I have a friend like you." "Did you realize how cheesy that sounded." she giggled. "You too!" I said. "So has things gone between Kei and you?" I asked turning the tables. Kei was Mei's childhood friend and Crush. She blushed. "Okay, I guess." I had talked to Kei a couple of times and it was obvious that it was Mutual but I couldn't tell them because it would probably make it worse. "I heard that Kei likes tall girls." I commented. "I'm not that tall." Mei sighed obviously depressed. "What! your one of the tallest girls in school!" I could see her start to smile. "I think he likes you!" I finally admitted. She looked at me astonished her face flushed. "No way." She said. "Yes Way!" I said. "No." I let out a long breath. "Lets make a deal if-" "WHEN" she interrupted. "when Haku returns and completes his promise then you have to confess to Kei." She flinched. "O-okay, but I will totally pair you and Haku up. Even if I think he is a jerk." she said. "Haku is not a Jerk."

The rest of the night we continued talking. I realized I didn't bring any clothes so I ended up borrowing one of Mei's clothes since we were practically the same size. I realized something Important today, I had a wonderful friend that I could lean on.

**theflowerfromthewoods: I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry I was late. I have a crazy highschool life to deal with and it is pretty hard writing for here and for creative writing too. But anyways I didn't edit this so there might be some flaws. Review please! Feel free to PM me if needed. **


	3. Kapitel: Drei

**Kapitel Drei:**

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I reach across my bed and it the snooze button three times. It has been a two months since I told Mei about my spirit trip and little did I know today was my special day. I threw on my uniform and combed my hair neatly until It was Unknotted and put it in a ponytail with the ponytail holder that Zeniba gave me. I grabbed my bags and ran down the stairs. I grabbed a granola bar. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad." I yelled. I heard a few mumbles from upstairs and ran out the door. I shoved the granola bar down my throat. Dashed down the hill. Today felt like a good day even though I didn't know why.

Soon I reached the school and I met up with Mei. "Hey, Chihiro!" she waved. Kei was standing right next to her. "Hey, Chihiro." he said. "Hey, Mei and Kei." Kei frowned. "For some reason you seem extremely energetic today." Mei turned to face me. "You do." I smiled. "I feel like something good is going to happen today!" I yelled. "So much for was I was going to ask you." Kei said. "What was it? You've got me suspicious now!" I yelled. "Okay, I'll tell you but Mei has to go somewhere else." he said. "What!" Mei complained. "It's okay just go." I stated. "Okaaaay." she mumbled walking away. Kei started. "I really like Mei." he whispered. "I know that." He blushed "You do?" I gaped at him. "It is obvious. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" His face got even redder. "I'm thinking of asking her out." he mumbled. "But I've never asked anyone out before so I'm a little worried she'll reject me." I nearly snorted aloud. "If she does that I will punch her in the face and tell her to get her priorities straight." I said making him smile a little. "Can you bring her to room 2-C after lunch?" he asked. "I'm going to confess to her there." I smiled. "Yes, you can count on me." We turned around and walked toward Mei who was waiting patiently. "What were you talking about?" Mei asked. "Nothing." Kei bursted in. "You'll figure out later." Mei looked even more curious. "Don't tell me you asked Chihiro out!" Mei yelled at Kei in the hallways. "NO!" We both screamed in unison we looked at each other and shuddered. _No way._

I arrived in my classroom and sat in my usual seat next to me the seat were Kyou usually sat was empty and I realized he was sitting in a different spot. _'_That's odd' I thought as the bell rang for class. The teacher walked into the room. "Today we have a new student class, I hope you will treat him with respect." He ushered someone in. My breath caught in my throat. The new student had shoulder-length black hair and Emerald eyes. 'No, It can't be Haku I'm just imagining things.' I instantly denied. "His name is Kohaku Niyihamiyi." He said writing his name on the board. 'Holy crap it was him.' My heart stopped. It had almost been two years now and seeing him was not what I had expected at all. Our eyes met and his seemed to tell me 'Hi Chihiro I kept my promise, see.' The teacher grunted. "I suppose you can take the seat next to Chihiro." he grunted. I watched him take his seat but then noticed the trail of eyes following him.

"Hey, Chihiro, long time no see." He muttered. "Ya." I muttered trying to hold in my tears of joy.

**theflowerfromthewoods: You might notice that my chapters are continuously getting shorter, firstly I had to get this chapter in before my brother came from his college to visit us this weekend. If I didn't do It now than It wouldn't have happened at all.**


End file.
